


One Piece x Reader One shots

by thewossum



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewossum/pseuds/thewossum
Summary: One Piece Characters x Reader one shots.Request are open.





	1. Luffy x Reader: Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, If any of you have any character request then just let me know. I do except lemon request along with almost every other request.

Reader's P.o.v

I felt the sun hit my face. My eyes flutter open. I sigh at how comfortable I was in my hammock. I didn't want to get up, but my stomach was saying other wise. Alas, I can not deny it. I'm hungry.

I stretch and hop out of my hammock. I take my red and black checkered blanked an fold it up neatly. I then make my way to the door, and head to the dinning room. When the sweet smell of pancakes and syrup hit my nose.

I knew I had arrived at my destination. Everybody was at the dining table waiting for Sanji to bring out the food. I make my way to an empty chair, right in front of Luffy. Just as Sanji comes out of the kitchen with a plate full of crispy bacon.

I lick my lips, as did Luffy. When Sanji set the plate down me and Luffy went at it. Forgetting that there was more than just bacon. Soft pleasurable moans and grunts filled the dinning room.

Causing, the entire crew to ask in unison "Are you guys eating that, or are you Eating that. You and Luffy just glared at them with a mouthful of bacon. Then went back to devouring the crispy strips.

~Time skip~

By this point everyone else had given up the chance to eat bacon. You reached my hand out to the plate once more seeing the last single strip of pure deliciousness. Only to see Luffy doing the same.

You snarl at him and say "Don't you dare, it's mine." He then growled back "uh, no not happening." With this you stand up and so does Luffy. You give him a close eyed smile.

He began to blush and say "so cute." You smirk and say "Luffy." He then forgets you being cute and says "What is it (Y/N)?" You then quickly reach your hand to the plate snatching it before he could stop you. You hold the bacon strip close to your chest, and with a low growl say " _Mine_."


	2. Zoro x Reader: Swords

Zoro's P.o.v 

I was sitting against the mast of the "Thousand Sunny" napping when I heard something behind me. I grab hold of one of my blades. I barely drew it from the sheath. I then closed it quickly when I heard "Zoro so help me if you draw one of them blades."

I quickly resheath it and stand up. I sweat dropped and say "Oh, (Y/N) is there anything I can help you with?" Reader's P.o.v Did he really forget that we had to watch the ship. I mean I even snuck out a few bottles of sake from the kitchen.

So we wouldn't be bored to death. Really, what am I going to do with you. On the bright side he is so cute, when he's nervous. I smirk and say "Well, there is the fact that we are supposed to watch The Sunny and I was wondering if you want some Sake."

His eyes brightened at the word sake. He then nodded his head and said "You know me so well." You giggle and say "Well, I guess I do." You then sit beside him and remove the corks from the to bottles.

Handing one to him in the process. He gladly took the bottle and said "Thanks." Before chugging the contents. I smile and start chugging my own. I pry the bottle from my lips, and take a deep breathe.

He does the same. I turned my head to look at him and say "So, when do you think they will be back?" He shrugs his shoulders and says " Who knows, when it comes to those morons you can never know what's going to happen."

You burst out laughing. When you finish, you say "Isn't that the truth." You finish of the remains of your drink. You then stand up and stretch. He looks at you confused and asks "Where are you going?"

You smile and say "To sweep the girls quarters. You then begin to walk away. You stop dead in your tracks and yell over your shoulder "Oh, and Zoro don't ever draw your _swords_ at me. If you still want to be considered a man that is." He winces and says "Hey, wait (Y/N) let me help you clean." He then starts scurrying after you.

_Up next: Nami x Reader:Meanie_


	3. Nami x Reader:Meanie

Reader's P.o.v

My crew must hate me. Why do I say this? Because they are the reason I am ducking behind a dresser while Nami throws things at me. 

How did I end up in this situation, it's simple really.

Flashback

"(Y/N) we need you to convince Nami to give the money back." Says Sanji. 

I reply with a simple "why me?"

"Why you? That's simple your her best friend. She will listen to reason if it comes from you." Says Frankie. 

I sigh and say "Yeah, but Robin is just as much of Nami's friend then I. Actually, they've known each other longer, far longer than I have. Send her."

"Well, I would but I did it last time, and the time before that, and the time befo...." says Robin.

"Okay, okay, I get it already. If I do this will you promise me that I never have to do this again?" I say with dread in my voice.

They all chimed together a simply but meaningful "Promise."

End of flashback

She didn't take the news to well and that is how I ended up in this predicament.

Why, why did I agree to this. She was throwing everything she could. So far I have dodged a lamp, vase, glass, her staff and Chopper.

Yes, she threw Chopper. He was now huddling close to my side scarred to see Nami in such a state. 

I had finally had enough. I stood up, and yelled "Nami, that is enough. Don't make me have to fight you. Sit down" 

She just glared at me. I then repeated myself in a warning tone "Sit down."

This time she did as told. I have heard from the other crew members that when I'm mad I can be quite scary.

I then sat next to her on the bed. Chopper, coming to sit beside me. I then put my hand on her back.

She turns and buries her head in my chest. I put my hand on her head as I heard whimpering. 

"My money. My beautiful money." She said as her voice cracked. I began to rock her and say "I know. Its okay, you will get more someday."

She then lightly hit my shoulder and through sobs said "Meanie."

Up next: Usopp x Reader:Unique


	4. Usopp x Reader:Unique

Reader's P.o.v

You sat on the edge of the "Thousand Sunny" with a fishing pole in hand. Sanji had ordered you and Usopp to catch plenty of fish for tonight's dinner. Which you were both happy to do. He slung his pole back then forward again to recast his rod. He had this pure look of consideration on his face as he gazed out into the dark blue waves. You giggle at his facial expression. He head snapped to you and said "What's so funny (Y/N)?"

You then shook your head and said "It's nothing." He just glared at you and the shrugged. Gaze once again fixated on the calm waves of the sea. He then jumped up saying "I got one, I got one. It's a big sucker to I can feel it."

You jump up to and grab his waist to help him ril it in. He was pulling with all his might. You then saw a fin. You started shouting "Usopp I can see it." He responded with "Really is it big?" You smile and rapidly nod your head. He was about to say something when you heard a splash. His eyes darted back to the clear wire, only to be met with a fish. The fish had leaped out of the water and somehow attached it's mouth to Usopp's nose.

He stepped back a few feet.He was panicking saying "Ahhhhhh, (Y/N) get it off me. Please." You ran over to him and knocked him down. He then yelped and said "I said help me." You then roll your eyes, and say "What do you think I'm doing?"

You then climb on top of him and grab the fishes lower body. You start to pull it. You had your feet on Usopp's chest trying to get it off. It finally released his nose. You got off him, and he scurried up. You the. Threw the fish to the other side of the ship so it couldn't escape.

You then yell "Sanji, we got this one come get it." He poked his head out around the kitchen door and walked to it. He then picked it up, carried it bridal style and said "Thanks (Y/N),darling." You wave and say "I didn't catch it Usopp did." Sanji then said "Oh, thanks long nose."

Usopp sank. He then stared at you with sad eyes and said "(Y/N) do you think my nose is to long?" You smile and say "Yes." He then sunk more. You then say "But I like it it makes you unique."

_Up next: Sanji x Reader:Curly brows_


	5. Sanji x Reader:Curly Brows

Sanji P.o.v I wonder 

if (Y/N) is back from that ghost ship with Nami and Luffy. I should go check. I walk to the back front of the ship. Only to see Moss head sleeping. He's so useless. I walk over to him and send a kick directly to his head.

He sprung up, and started yelling. "What the hell you shitty cook!!!!" He says. I smile and say "Are they back yet stupid Moss head." He glared at me, hands placed on his sword. I pulled my leg back, then sent it to his side. 

He gasped, but then swung his sword. I caught it just in time with a kick. That's when I heard "Hey guy's, we're back. We also brought someone back with us." What they brought someone back is it a lady.

I ran over to them as the climbed onto the ship. There was a skeleton. I sweat dropped and said "Um, (Y/N) why is there a skeleton?" Reader's P.o.v I hold my head and shake it slightly.

"Well, to put it short. Luffy wanted him to join the crew because he's a talking skeleton and a musician." Sanji pulled a cigarette from a inside his suit jacket. Then elegantly brought it to his lips, while lighting the end with flame. He then took a long drag from it before saying "Of course, why didn't I realize that. I knew I should of went. Anyway, all that matters is you two are safe."

Whilst pointing to Nami and me. You liked Sanji for many reasons. After all he cooks, he's fun to train with, his fighting skill are top notch, and most of all his sweet and caring personality. Well, I say sweet and caring. He is actually pretty cold hearted to every one except Nami, Robin and me. 

You smile and say "Yeah, I wish you would of went to." Hearts filled his eyes, literally. He then began doing that weird thing with his feet that made him look like a walking tornado and said "Really, (Y/N) my flower." You reply with a "Yup."He then spread out his arms in a attempt to hug you. Which you dodged. You decided to have some fun and say "Pervert."

He leaped back as if he were offended and said "Am not, I only wanted to comfort you after all the horror you witnessed on the ghost ship." God, he really is hopeless. I hope he actually confesses that he likes me one day instead of jesters. I yawn, heading in the direction of our rooms, turn my head and say "What ever you have to tell yourself to wake up in the morning, Curly brows."

Up next:Chopper x Reader:Read to me


End file.
